


adult education

by lunarcorvid



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Pre-Canon, The Talk, implied Harold/Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: Harold is parsing through the Machine's code one night when it asks him a question he is not eager to answer.





	adult education

**Author's Note:**

> bless the poi discord for giving me this idea, this fic wouldn't have happened without their input.

Harold should have gone home hours ago. Or so Nathan kept saying.

The Machine was being particularly uncooperative tonight. Nathan looked on in amusement as Harold scrutinized the code he wrote, looking for any bugs. Thankfully, it wasn't trying to kill him for now, though he doubted the peace would last forever.

Out of the blue, the Machine typed out a message.

**ADMIN?**

Harold directed his attention away from the compiler and onto the message box. "Yes? What is it?" Harold responded. What his creation typed back was something he didn't expect.

**WHAT IS SEXUAL INTERCOURSE?**

Nathan choked on his coffee behind Harold, who sat there speechless. As soon as Nathan regained his composure, he couldn't help but chuckle at the predicament his friend was in. Harold shot him a look, then turned to face the screen once again.

"Well... you remember when I told you about the concept of love, right?" Harold said.

**YES.**

"Well, when two people feel that for each other, they may decide to engage in... sexual acts with each other." Harold said, shifting awkwardly. Nathan giggled behind him as he leaned back in his chair. Harold did his best to ignore him. "Does that explanation suffice?"

**I THINK I UNDERSTAND.**

"Oh, good." Harold said, relieved.

**IS IT SOMETHING LIKE THIS?**

A new window popped up, and a cacophony of moans playing at full volume filled the silence of the room as a scandalous video played onscreen. Harold lept from his seat, startled and frankly appalled by the content of the video. Nathan was absolutely no help, laughing unashamed at the scene playing out in front of him. Harold frantically grabbed ahold of the mouse and closed out of it.

"I-- yes, I suppose that's correct." Harold said quickly. Finally, the Machine seemed to be satisfied, and the room was filled with blessed silence. Harold turned to Nathan, irritation clear upon his face. "You could've helped, you know."

Nathan threw his hands up in defense. "Hey, you're the admin, I figured you had it all under control.

As Harold continued to edit the code, the Machine began typing once again.

**IS THAT WHAT YOU AND GRACE DO?**

Harold knew Nathan would never let him hear the end of this.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
